Field
The present invention generally relates to a certification system for a pumping apparatus, and more particularly, to a certification cassette for verifying that certain components of a pumping apparatus are functioning properly, within a predetermined operational range.
Related Art
Pumping apparatuses are frequently used to deliver nutritional and medicinal fluids to patients. It may be important to ensure consistent and accurate delivery of these fluids for the health and safety of the patient. Accordingly, pumping apparatuses may be certified on an occasional or more frequent schedule. During certification, components of the pumping apparatus are tested to verify that they are functioning properly, within a predetermined operational range. Prior art certification systems may require a user of a pumping apparatus to use precisely measured volumes of fluids. These systems may be cumbersome or onerous to a home user of a pumping apparatus, or even a professional user.